A New Dance
by insaneantics21
Summary: Brittany offers Rachel a ride to dance class so Rachel can help her with her ballad. Femmeslash ensues. Oneshot.


Wrote this for a prompt on LiveJournal and I didn't feel like having to post it there because it's long and I find this easier. I don't own the characters, etc etc. References "Ballads".

Prompt: Rachel/Brittany in the dance room

* * *

Rachel packed up her music in her backpack and was headed out the choir room door when she glanced back and noticed Brittany looking around and under the piano.

"Um…Brittany? Is there something you're looking for?" Rachel asked curiously. She made her way over to the blonde whose face looked like she was trying to read a quantum physics book.

"Just wondering where Mr. Schue keeps the duck."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble but I don't think he has one."

"Oh." Brittany looked at the floor, disappointed.

"Sorry. Maybe…you could go to the park and see the ducks there?"

Brittany smiled. "I could! Hey, you have dance tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Ballet at five-thirty."

"Can I give you a ride? I've got hip-hop at the same time and I don't know what song I want to sing and I was thinking you could help. You know more about these mallards and harmonicas than I do."

"Um…do you mean ballads and harmonies?"

Brittany shrugged and smiled. "So will you help me?"

"Sure. I was planning on walking but it's cold and that tenses up my muscles which isn't good for my flexibility."

Brittany smiled again and bounced out of the choir room, Rachel followed close behind. Rachel talked incessantly on the ride to the dance studio explaining the mechanics of a ballad to the blonde and playing samples of them on her iPod with one bud in Brittany's ear and one in hers.

"So do you understand?" Rachel asked when they got out of the car at the studio. "It's really not that complicated. I could help you pick one out for Santana if you like."

"That would be great!" Brittany jumped excitedly and leaned down to kiss Rachel's cheek. The brunette blushed and smiled before the two parted ways to attend their different classes.

Rachel was rather distracted during her class thinking about the way her cheeks heated up when the blonde's lips touched her skin. It was an interesting feeling. The kind of feeling she used to get when looking at Finn. She stumbled during warm-ups when a brief flash of what it might be like to actually kiss Brittany on the lips crossed her mind. She actually fell over when going through her routine for the upcoming recital when she was sure she caught a glimpse of Brittany standing outside the door looking at her with a smile. When she looked back up after hitting the floor the Cheerio was nowhere to be seen.

Rachel was looking for an extra towel in her bag after a discussion with her instructor about her not so wonderful performance that evening when she felt fingers trail up her spine. She whipped around quickly to see Brittany standing behind her.

"Have a good class?" the blonde asked sweetly.

"Not really. I guess I was having an off day. The instructor said she would leave the room open for a little while if I wanted to get in some extra practice so if you want to go ahead and leave that's fine. I can call one of my dads to come get me."

"I thought you looked good."

Rachel blushed and stammered until something that sounded like "thanks" came out.

"You're really good at a lot of things. Like when you sing, that's really good. And you're really smart, too. And I don't care what Quinn says, I think you can totally pull off argyle. She's just a bitch and you shouldn't listen to her because I think you're really pretty."

Rachel stood staring at the blonde wit her jaw opened a little. She blinked a few times letting the rambling from Brittany soak into her brain.

"Why are you being nice to me?" was all Rachel could think of to say.

"Wow. And people say I'm oblivious. I _like_ you, Rachel."

Rachel couldn't decide which to be more shocked at; the fact that Brittany had correctly used a four-syllable word or that Cheerio had just confessed she had a crush on her. The debate in her mind was cut off when Brittany's lips pressed against her own and she instinctively wrapped her arms up around the taller girl's neck. The thought didn't cross her mind that Brittany was a girl and a Cheerio and friends with her mortal enemy…no, those would be thoughts for later. Right now, Brittany was kissing her and it felt _damn good._

Rachel's tongue probed Brittany's mouth and the blonde pulled Rachel in closer by her hips. Her hands traveled up the front of Rachel's skin tight leotard and to her chest. Rachel broke the kiss and jumped back at the contact that had sent a shock through her body. Brittany looked down at the brunette and bit her lower lip. She stepped out of her shoes and pulled Rachel by the hand over to the tumbling mats reserved for the gymnastics class that were stacked in the corner. While Brittany pulled one of the mats down onto the floor, Rachel discarded her shoes. Brittany sat down on the mat and patted the space next to her.

Rachel took a deep breath and walked across the mat and took the place to the right of Brittany. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Brittany reached up and pulled the elastic band out of Rachel's hair letting the brunette locks fall down over her shoulders. The blonde ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and smiled. She pulled Rachel's head towards her and their lips touched again. Brittany pushed Rachel's leo down from her shoulders and Rachel pulled her arms out of the spandex. Once freed, her hands tugged Brittany's shirt off and the blonde pushed her down onto the mats. The Cheerio pulled off her sport bra and Rachel's eyes glanced down to her chest. She unconsciously licked her lips and Brittany giggled. Rachel arched her back enough for Brittany to unclasp her bra and toss it aside to join Brittany's. The blonde leaned forward and pressed her bare torso to the smaller girl underneath her.

Rachel gasped and held back a moan when one of Brittany's legs pressed between her own. Brittany pressed kisses to Rachel's neck and started pulling Rachel's leotard the rest of the way down her torso and passed her hips. Rachel kicked it off and hooked her thumbs into Brittany's shorts and the blonde gave her an evil smile. Rachel figured out why when she pulled them down Brittany's hips and was met with nothing but bare skin.

"Were you expecting this?" Rachel asked, running her hands up and down Brittany's bare back.

"I was hoping."

Brittany reached a hand down between Rachel's legs and pushed aside the cotton barrier that was keeping her fingers from roaming through Rachel's neatly trimmed curls. Brittany's fingertips slipped through Rachel's wet folds and pressed against the girl's clit and began circling it. Rachel moaned and her fingernails dug into the foam mat beneath her. Brittany kissed a trail down Rachel's tan skin to her breasts. She flicked her tongue over one nipple then took it in her mouth. She moved her fingers lower and pushed one inside the writing girl beneath her causing the brunette to gasp and arch her back.

Rachel was doing her best to stay silent but when cool air rushed between her legs after Brittany practically tore her underwear from her and she felt the blonde's tongue press at her entrance she couldn't help but squeal. Brittany's fingers went back to circling Rachel's clit while her tongue darted in and out of her increasingly wet slit. Rachel bucked her hips up trying to get closer to Brittany, begging her to bring her release. Brittany's fingers rubbed furiously and she pushed her tongue as deep as she could. Rachel's entire body stiffened, her toes curled and her eyes rolled back as she let out one last loud moan before completely collapsing, out of breath and sweating.

Brittany settled herself next to the brunette and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Wow," Rachel gasped.

"Did you like that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, I'm glad."

Rachel stretched her neck to press her lips to the blonde's and ran her tongue along Brittany's lips. She could taste the lingering hint of herself on the girl's tongue when it was pushed into her mouth. She moved herself over the taller girl and hovered over her and smiled.

Rachel mimicked Brittany's earlier motions and slid her hand down the girl's tight stomach to the bare flesh between her legs. Brittany was radiating heat and was already dripping wet with anticipation. Rachel pressed her fingers against the girl's swollen clit and the blonde let out a soft moan. Rachel smiled and rolled the bud between her thumb and index finger. Brittany gasped and she wrapped one arm around Rachel's back and dug her fingernails into the flesh. Rachel continued fondling the swollen bud and smiling at the almost musical noises coming from the girl beneath her.

It wasn't until Brittany started begging for it that Rachel easily slipped a finger inside of the blonde. She thrust a few times before adding a second finger earning her a deep moan from Brittany's mouth. Brittany thrust her hips to meet Rachel's movement. Rachel started peppering the blonde's neck with kisses. She slowly worked her way down to her chest before stopping to get a sample of each of her breasts. She took the right nipple in her mouth and flicked her tongue over the hard bud before gently gripping it with her teeth. She repeated the process with the other one before kissing a trail down the center of Brittany's flat stomach and finally resting with her head between the cheerleader's long legs.

Brittany wove her fingers in Rachel's hair and held on, pulling the girl closer to her. Rachel started flicking her tongue at the swollen clit while continuing to pump her fingers in and out of Brittany. Wanting more of the deliciousness that was Brittany, she pulled out her fingers and quickly replaced them with her tongue. Her fingers went back to circling Brittany's clit while she pushed her tongue in as deep as she could. Brittany lifted her hips from the mat, Rachel pushed deeper. The increasingly loud noises coming from the cheerleader signaled that she was getting close. Rachel rubbed harder and thrust her tongue faster and deeper. Brittany's fingernails dug into her scalp and she felt the girl go rigid and let out one last cry before falling against the mats, completely exhausted.

Rachel nestled herself in the crook of Brittany's arm and draped her tan arm over the girl's pale stomach. She traced patterns with her fingertips on Brittany's side while she waited for the blonde to regain her composure.

"If you want…you could stay at my house this weekend. My parents are out of town," Brittany said with a mischievous smile.

"And you couldn't have thought of this before?"

"It's kind of been a fantasy of mine to do it here. Except in my head I usually rip the leo off of you. I didn't know if you'd like that though."

Rachel smiled. "I'll wear an old one for you sometime."

There was a silence for another few minutes.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I quit dance a year ago."

Both girls broke out in a fit of laughter and kissed once more before dressing and putting away the tumbling mats and heading to Brittany's for the weekend.


End file.
